Žaidimas
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: Une nouvelle menace fait surface, mais semble être inconnue de la meute... De la meute oui, mais Peter semble détenir la clef pour résoudre ce mystère. Encore faut-il accepter de replonger dans un passé oublié, et cela ne sera pas sans conséquence. Qui a dit que les sorcières n'étaient pas rancunières ? /COUPLES A VOTER/
1. Prologue: Pabaigos Pradžia

Hey ! Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction, portant sur l'univers de Teen Wolf ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce forum bien que fan depuis des années, donc si vous avez des conseils et des remarques n'hésitez pas ;)

Voici les quelques infos qui pourraient vous intéresser:

\- cette histoire se passe durant la saison 3B mais il n'y a ni Nogitsune, ni Oni. On reprend à la fin de la saison 3A en fait ^^

\- Cette fiction est inspirée d'un jeu en ligne/pas que/ auquel vous avez sûrement déjà joué. Vous découvrirez par la suite le jeu concerné : 3

\- Des Ocs seront présents, il s'agit d'un clan de sorcières + des méchants.

\- Tous les chapitres auront leur titre en Lituanien, pour une raison expliquée plus tard. N'ayez crainte je placerai la traduction en dessous :')

\- Je ne poste pas à rythme régulier car j'ai une vie de l'autre coté et l'inspiration ou le temps n'est pas toujours là.

\- MORE IMPORTANT ! Les couples, pour la grande majorité, c'est vous qui les choisissez, certains personnages vivront des moments avec plusieurs autres personnages et ce sera à vous de voter pour celui qui aura lieu !

Discla': les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que les martyriser :3~ Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Bonne lecture, et ENJOY !

* * *

" Les dés vont être jetés, la partie va commencer. "

Réunis, exceptionnellement, sans exception aucunes, la meute McCall essayait en vain de déchiffrer ce message, laissé un peu plus tôt près d'un cadavre qu'avait trouvé Lydia. Néanmoins, ils avaient beau creuser de toutes les façons possibles, rien ne leur venaient.

Stiles se pencha donc vers le morceau de papier, qui contenait le message, au milieu de la table du loft de Derek et l'inspecta.

" - Réfléchissons, on sait que la victime a été vidée complètement de son sang, crucifiée à un arbre avec ce message à ses pieds. C'est peut-être une énigme, le tueur est peut-être simplement un fou psychopathe dans le genre de Peter, le côté surnaturel au moins... Non, non ça colle pas, un taré ne se serait pas donné tant de mal à tuer de manière théâtrale. Sauf s'il aime ça. S'il aime ça, ça change tout. Mais Lydia l'a trouvé, et elle est calquée sur les ondes du surnaturel, pas des morts basiques donc cela a forcément avoir avec le surnaturel. Mais alors pourquoi une énigme ? C'est joué avec nous, avec le risque qu'on découvre le tueur... c'est ce qu'il veut ! Mais oui, forcément, il ou elle veut jouer avec nos nerfs, c'est un délire de puissance mégalomane. Un peu comme Peter en fait... Ce serai pas un ami à toi ?

\- Sérieusement Stiles ? Demanda celui-ci, un air blasé incrusté au visage.

\- Bah quoi ? On sait jamais. Haussa t-il des épaules en réponse. Pour en revenir à l'énigme, elle-

\- Et si a contrario, c'était davantage une menace ou un signalement ? Coupa Allison, semblant réfléchir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Réfléchis Scott, si la personne ne tenait qu'à nous informer que la série ne meurtres ne fait que commencer.

\- Et que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un jeu pour elle. Termina Isaac, semblant comprendre lui aussi.

\- Le problème reste le même, on ne sait ni ce qu'elle est, ni qui elle est... En fait, je voudrai pas plomber nos chances, mais... bah on n'a aucun indice, aucune information à laquelle se fier, et elle ne semble pas être répertoriée sur le bestiaire d'après ce qu'on a lu. Expliqua le fils du sheriff en se grattant la nuque.

\- Mais il faut l'arrêter, elle va continuer à tuer sur son passage, dans un but qui nous échappe." Contra son meilleur ami en se mettant à faire les cent pas, de gauche à droite.

Peter, quant à lui, redevenu silencieux après sa rapide altercation avec l'hyperactif, semblait plonger dans ses pensées. S'il se remémorait bien ses souvenirs, une créature pouvait tuer ainsi sans laisser de trace, ni aucune odeur... Mais c'était surréaliste, pourquoi s'amuser à s'adonner à de telles atrocités ?

L'ancien alpha, bien que calme en extérieur, bouillonnait de rage mentalement. Il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, ne pas avoir de coups d'avance sur des ennemis...ou sur quelqu'un en général. Le fait de ne rien savoir sur cette créature hormis potentiellement sa nature, et sur les raisons de ses actes l'agaçait au plus au point.

Remarquant son état d'âme, son neveu lui lança un regard interrogatif tandis que le blond secoua la tête, avant de détourner le regard et de replonger dans ses suppositions.

Une sorcière est forcément à l'origine de cet acte, nulle autre créature ne peut effacer son odeur jusqu'à la réduire à néant. Un renégat peut être . Si elle s'est fait chasser de son clan, ou alors que celui-ci s'est fait décimer, elle pourrait agir par vengeance. Mais le souci étant, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun clan dans Beacon Hills. Sauf si... À l'intérieur non, mais aux alentours oui. La congrégation de sorcière qui avait élu domicile dans la forêt au nord de la sortie de la ville, à quelques kilomètres. Bien que celle-ci se faisait très discrète, à la limite de douter de leur existence, Peter était persuadé que ce clan était toujours là. Restait le problème de comment les joindre...

Peter se mit à soupirer, comprenant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, notamment si ses déductions étaient justes.

" - Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as une idée . Demanda Scott en le fixant d'un regard rempli d'espoir.

\- Peut-être oui mais...

\- Mais quoi ?! Explique-nous car on est un peu perdu là, et si on ne trouve pas rapidement les réponses à toutes nos questions des innocents vont mourir. Et même si cette notion est-

\- La ferme Stiles ! Assena Derek, avant d'à nouveau fixer son oncle, l'obligeant donc à reprendre.

\- Cela pourrait être une sorcière, mais si l'on veut être sur de ça, et obtenir ces réponses, il va falloir contacter des personnes que je n'ai pas forcément envie de revoir.

\- Tes envies on s'en fout Peter. C'est qui ces personnes ? Encore des gens qui veulent ta mort à rajouter à la liste ?

\- Oui, se mit-il à sourire malicieusement avant se croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, et mettez Améthyste en tête de liste.

\- Mais oui ! Comment n'ai-je pu pas y penser avant. Grogna son neveu avant de fixer son alpha. Améthyste était une sorcière sous la responsabilité de notre famille durant un temps, ma mère était censée l'aider à gérer ses pouvoirs avec l'aide de l'émissaire. Elle avait été envoyé par son clan afin de commencer sa formation avec nous.

\- Mais c'est super ! Elle acceptera de nous aider alors, d'autant plus si vous êtes ses amis ! Concéda la banshee en regardant les deux Hale.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... On sait que son clan est dans la forêt nord à la sortie de la ville, mais on ne sait pas où exactement. Commença le plus vieux.

\- C'est vrai, et les sorcières masquent toujours leur présence, d'autant plus si c'est une assemblée. Termina Derek tout en sortant une carte afin de localiser globalement les environs qu'ils allaient devoir fouiller.

\- Ça et le fait qu'elle et moi, nous nous sommes quittés en de très mauvais termes. Expliqua Peter qui, décidément, le pressentait de plus en plus mal.

\- Tant pis, pour l'un et pour l'autre, cette fille représente notre seule chance de comprendre tout ça, alors allons-y ! Conclut l'alpha en adressant un regard à toute l'assemblée.

\- Yeah ! Allons rencontrer des sorcières asociales qui veulent la mort d'un psychopathe !"

Après un dernier regard à l'attention de Stiles suite à sa remarque, la joyeuse petite bande se mit d'accord pour agir le lendemain, dés le coucher du soleil. Peter, quant à lui, alla s'assoir sur le canapé du loft, avant de soupirer et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

" - J'aurai dut rester mort."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus ^^ N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, ça prend deux secondes et c'est vraiment gratifiant pour nous les auteurs ;)

A bientôt pour la suite~

Votre Yuki déchaînée !


	2. Chapter 1: Palydovai klanas

Hey ! Me revoilà~

Navrée pour le retard très conséquent que j'ai pris sur mes différents écrits mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre personnel à régler avant... Aussi, j'ai obtenu un travail, je serai donc moins disponible pour mes fictions, qui vont donc prendre du temps à sortir ^^'

Note: le titre du chapitre est toujours en Lituanien, et a toujours un rapport avec le chapitre ;)

Merci à la superbe review que j'ai eu et en piste !

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 1: Palydovai klanas

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Déprimer... Sans le montrer, bien entendu. C'était ce à quoi réfléchissait, depuis le début du trajet, approximativement 17 minutes et 39 secondes, Peter, en regardant l'horizon défilé à toute vitesse à travers la fenêtre. Suite à la décision de son alpha, toute la meute se rendait actuellement dans la forêt qui abritait l'assemblée de sorcière afin d'essayer d'obtenir des réponses, ou au mieux les rallier à leur cause. Si tout le monde paraissait donner l'impression que c'était une simple visite, l'ancien alpha, quant à lui, semblait blanchir progressivement à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du but.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Après tout, rien ne confirmait la théorie de Peter selon laquelle le clan était encore ici, avec un peu de chance, peut-être avaient-elles migré loin...très loin de lui. Au pire, ils se rendaient juste dans un repaire de sorcière qui voulait le tuer. Rien de bien alarmant en soi. Tout le monde veut sa mort, de façon plus ou moins prononcée.

Se redressant légèrement sur son siège, le blond s'autorisa un bref soupire puis porta son attention sur son neveu qui conduisait actuellement.

Se sentant observer, celui-ci lui accorda un bref regard avant de froncer les sourcils.

" - Quoi ?

\- Oh rien. Lui répondit-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin un bref moqueur. Seulement, avez-vous conscience que si ces sorcières décident de lancer un assaut, vous êtes morts ?

\- Oh ? Et pas toi peut-être ? Demanda Derek d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Et bien non, je suis trop beau pour ça. Et entre nous, je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que vous.

\- Tu es celui qu'Améthyste veut voir mort je te signale.

\- Hm c'est vrai que ce petit détail peut poser problème." Accorda le plus vieux en élargissant son sourire.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvient, cette fille avait toujours eu le chic du haut de ses 12 ans de faire tomber le monde à ses pieds d'une façon terrifiante. Et avec le sourire en prime. Elle était adorable, à n'en pas douter, lui-même l'avouait sans mal, sauf à la personne concernée qu'il aimait beaucoup embêter en ce temps-là, mais bien que mignonne à croquer, sans mauvais jeux de mots, elle possédait un esprit d'analyse parfois étrange, du genre qu'une enfant ne devrait pas posséder. Rajouter à ça son caractère passant d'enfantin à future dirigeante de secte, et on obtenait Améthyste, petite sorcière.

Néanmoins, bien qu'adorablement flippante, durant le temps qu'a duré sa formation chez les Hale, cette petite n'avait jamais su contrôler l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs et avait souvent perdu le contrôle. Quand la fois de trop arriva, Talia et sa référente chez les sorcières avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'a pauser des sauts afin d'atténuer ses pouvoirs et bloquer les résidus de magie qu'elle laissait échapper tout autour d'elle. 12 sauts avaient été placé, c'était énorme, d'autant plus pour une enfant de son âge, 4 ans à ce moment-là. Pourtant, ensuite, l'apprentissage d'Améthyste se passait beaucoup mieux, elle comprenait ce que Talia et Deaton lui enseignaient, elle réalisait des prouesses en magie, apprenaient ses leçons avec sérieux, qu'elles soient magiques ou scolaires. En bref, elle était devenu incroyablement douée, juste après lui avoir bloqué l'accès à la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Et c'est ça qui faisait doucement douter Peter de l'efficacité de ce plan...

Soufflant une dernière fois, il remarqua finalement qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt.

" - On reste groupé, quoiqu'il arrive compris. Ordonna gentiment l'alpha en regardant chacun d'entre eux.

\- T'inquiète bro', qu'est-ce qu'on risque au pire ? Se faire tuer à la limite, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on n'a pas l'habitude hein. Taquina son meilleur ami en lui accordant un sourire espiègle.

\- Elles peuvent faire bien pire que de simplement vous tuer. Intervînt Derek.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea la chasseuse en scrutant brièvement les horizons entre les arbres.

\- Au choix, vous faire devenir des assujettis, vous torturer pour l'éternité, vous contrôler, vous enfermez dans une illusion à jamais... Je continue ? Provoqua Peter, essayant implicitement de les dissuader de continuer ce plan suicidaire, de son avis.

\- Raison de plus pour que l'on reste tout ensemble, tant pis si on y passe la nuit.

\- Nuit déjà entamée, je vous ferai remarquer. Déclara la banshee en resserrant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle.

\- Lydia a raison, allons-y."

La meute se mit donc en route, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans cette forêt qui n'avait rien d'accueillante. Des arbres se tordaient dans tous les sens, des troncs gisaient au sol, et on n'entendait rien du tout, pas même le bruit rassurant d'un petit mammifère... Tout était fait pour que personne de sensé ne s'aventure en ces lieux. Et pourtant... Si l'on prêtait attention à ce qui se trouvait au-delà de cette première apparence, cette forêt avait un air magique, l'obscurité se dispersant en milliers de teintes de bleu outremer et de noir, la mousse verte recouvrant le bois, les lucioles les éclairant, le brouillard qui semblait les envelopper... Les avis divergents, certains comme Isaac ou Lydia s'en moquent, et ne voient que le côté effrayant, d'autres comme Peter, Stiles et Allison trouvent cet endroit superbe, presque féérique.

L'oncle s'autorise un bref sourire, avant de discrètement humer l'air environnant, avant de fermer les yeux afin de ressentir toute l'entièreté de la quiétude de ce lieu. Il a l'impression de revenir à la maison après des années d'absence. Il n'est seulement venu qu'une fois ici mais il a toujours cette sensation qu'une partie de lui appartient à ces terres.

Mais c'est ce détail qui le fait se stopper net.

C'était calme. Trop calme. Et encore une fois, Peter ne le sentait vraiment pas. Ce n'était en aucun cas une habitude de la part d'une assemblée de sorcières, notamment celle-ci, de laisser des personnes s'aventurer sur leurs terres sans n'opposer aucune restriction, sans avoir une quelconque réaction. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. Observant ce qui se trouvait près de lui, il prit la tête du groupe et avança jusqu'à une petite clairière, où la lune à demi-pleine laissait ses rayons englobés tout ce parterre. Il s'arrêta encore une fois, faisant se stopper le groupe dans la foulée.

Peter croisa ses bras sur son torse et avança de quelques pas afin de se détacher quelque peu des autres, avant d'à nouveau se stopper. Se concentrer. Inspirer. Ressentir toutes les odeurs de cette forêt dense. Capter une odeur, deux, trois... Mais pas celles qu'il recherchait. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'elles étaient là, tout autour d'eux, les observant et attendant le signal de leur représentante pour agir. C'en était frustrant.

Puis, enfin une brèche arriva à Peter qui sentait une odeur humaine. L'ancien alpha se mit à sourire sarcastiquement, comprenant qu'il avait une fois n'est pas coutume eu raison. Elles étaient toutes là, dans les arbres, et sur terre, dissimulées dans l'obscurité.

Ils étaient encerclés, piégé, à leur merci.

Un rire se fit entendre derrière lui, provenant de l'hyperactif s'il se fiait au timbre de voix. Le blond se tourna donc vers lui et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils made in Derek.

" - Elles sont toutes autour de nous pas vrai ? C'était obligé, voir même prévu d'avance, on ne s'aventure pas sur des terres protéger par des personnes capables de déclencher l'apocalypse si l'envie leur en prenait. Et puis c'était trop calme, c'est comme le calme avant la tempête. La tempête, c'est elles bien entendu. Nous on est un peu comme le maïs qui va se faire déchiqueter par les rafales de vent.

\- Je suis surpris.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais en venir à la même conclusion que moi. Expliqua le plus vieux en lui accordant un sourire en coin, un bref moqueur.

\- Faut être bête pour pas le comprendre. Commenta l'adolescent, haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

\- À croire que nous sommes les seuls dotés d'intelligence dans ce cas. "

Le fils du shérif lui sourit alors en retour, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que ces deux énergumènes soient complices. Mais peu leur importaient à cet instant, seul comptait le fait qu'ils étaient bels et biens dans de mauvais draps. Comment allaient-ils faire pour rester entier et en vie alors qu'ils avaient manifestement tout un clan de sorcières ne souhaitant pas spécialement parler au vu de leur partie improvisée de cache-cache... ?

Soudain, Peter perçut un bruissement et se tourna brusquement vers la source de ce bruit et apercevait une ombre mouvante. Il avança d'un pas, essayant de mieux distinguer mais fut percuté par un corps, l'envoyant valser au sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il essaya de se redresser le plus vite possible mais le corps était présent sur lui, à califourchon, pesant de tout son poids sur le loup-garou.

La réaction, bien qu'en retard, fut unanime. Le groupe voulu s'avancer dans le but de neutraliser cette créature et aider leur compère, mais celle-ci leva sa main gauche dans leur direction sans même quitter du regard celui de blondinet, et enferma toute la bande dans une cage fait d'énergie magique. Derek enragea, d'être pris au piège et de ne pas pouvoir s'en défaire, tant que cette sorcière ne lèverait pas son sort.

Celle-ci se pencha davantage vers son prisonnier sous elle, et siffla dangereusement.

" - Tu es sacrément suicidaire pour venir ici, sombre connard.

\- Avoue-le, je t'ai manqué ma belle~ Susurra-t-il en retour, face aux yeux furibond de la demoiselle, dissimulés par l'ombre de la capuche.

\- Oh grand jamais tu ne m'inspireras autre sentiment que la haine et le dégout.

\- Ce ne fut pas le cas à une époque très chère. La provoqua-t-il en élargissant son sourire. La colère te sied à merveille.

\- Epoque révolue, aujourd'hui je ne souhaite que ta mort, enfant du diable. Soit heureux, tu meurs de ma main ! Assena la sorcière en levant sa main munis d'une dague, prête à l'abattre sur le Hale.

\- Suffit ! Coupa une voix autoritaire, semblant sortir de la nuit. Nous allons d'abord les interroger, ensuite leur sort t'appartiendra. Sois patiente."

La jeune fille dissimulé sous sa capuche siffla de mécontentement avant de se relever d'un mouvement souple et de partir vers la source de la deuxième voix. Celle-ci sortit de l'ombre et vînt entourer la sorcière de ses bras avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fait sourire dangereusement tout en hochant la tête. Les deux femmes se retournèrent donc vers le groupe de surnaturel et les toisa, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

" - Peut être qu'enlever ta cage leur dénouerai la langue Méthy' ? Proposa une troisième voix, provenant tout droit de derrière Scott et sa bande, ce qui sembla être le signal puisque toutes ses camarades sortirent de l'ombre d'un même mouvement, les encerclant de part et d'autres d'eux.

\- Hey creepywolf ! On avait raison, un peu comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Se mit à sourire l'hyperactif en lançant un regard en biais à son homologue qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête en le rejoignant.

\- Apparemment. "

La dénommée "Méthy' " ne répondit pas de suite, semblant en transe au son de la voix du jeune homme. Un silence se fit donc tout autour, tandis que la sorcière se décida finalement à réagir, tout en ne pouvant dissimuler le tremblement compulsif de ses mains. Elle s'approcha du groupe sans enlever sa cage d'énergie et alla sa poster près du meilleur ami de Scott. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle abaissa sa capuche montrant à tous un visage assez enfantin, où se trouvaient des yeux d'un mélange bleu et violet magnifiques, semblant briller dans la nuit, ne faisant que ressortir d'avantage la blancheur de sa peau et la noirceur de ses cheveux aux reflets bleus.

Stiles, passé l'interrogation survenu en lui lorsque la demoiselle s'approchait, resta subjugué tant par la beauté de cette sorcière que par l'expression qui ressortais de ses iris. Celle-ci finit par lever sa main vers la joue de l'adolescent et la posa, caressant brièvement la pommette de son pouce.

" - mon Orphée... "

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible par des oreilles humaines, néanmoins le fils du shérif l'entendit et sembla ne pas comprendre de quoi cette créature magique lui parlait. Réalisant soudain la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, l'adolescent se mit à rougir légèrement et essaya de se soustraire à l'emprise de la jeune fille mais il en fut incapable quand il croisa son regard. Regard remplis de larmes.

La cage se brisa soudainement dans un grand fracas, assurément dut à la perte de contrôle des pouvoirs de la sorcière, laissant la meute être d'avantage libre de leur mouvement, plus aussi serrer qu'ils étaient précédemment.

Stiles, quant à lui, pris d'un étrange sentiment, essuya de suite les larmes de la brune avec ses mains, se rapprochant de ce fait un peu plus d'elle.

" - Stiles... Un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'elle ne lui prenne les mains dans les siennes. Regarde-moi, reconnais moi je t'en prie.

\- Je... j'essaye... mais vous...tu ne me dis rien... "

La sorcière baissa la tête, ses épaules se secouant d'avantage, signe de ses pleurs silencieux toujours présent. Et cette scène, Stiles avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécu, des années en arrières. Oui... Lui, à la mort de sa mère, souhaitant plus que tout que son père le remarque, qu'il se souvienne de lui... C'est sur ce souvenir que l'adolescent prit sa décision. Il attira la plus petite à lui, la collant tout contre son corps, une main lui caressant les cheveux, tandis que de l'autre, il dessinait des arabesques dans son dos, lui chuchotant de douces paroles de réconfort. La plus vieille s'agrippa à lui, comme si quelqu'un allait le lui arracher, continuant de pleurer, montrant à tous sa détresse actuelle. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Stiles se mit à pleurer aussi, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui, tandis qu'ils tombaient tous deux à genoux, leurs jambes se dérobant.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, ne semblant plus entendre le monde les entourant, uniquement concentré sur l'un et l'autre.

Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et le frère de cœur de Scott éloigna la demoiselle de lui, ouvrant grand les yeux. Il se mit à sourire et remonta sa main qui était encore présent dans la longue chevelure de Méthy', pour ensuite la poser sur sa joue, la caressant sans cesse.

" - Eurydice... Mais oui ! Je me souviens, de tout, de toi, de nous... Comment j'ai pu t'oublier ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, ça fait si longtemps je pensais que tu avais péris dans l'incendie... Tu es magnifique, et tu as changé, enfin tu étais déjà belle avant, si belle mais maintenant tu es juste ... wahou c'est dingue, c'est...

\- Stiles, calme-toi. La sorcière lui caressa à son tour sa joue, le regardant en souriant, malgré ses larmes toujours présente.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir. Finit-il par lui dire en rougissant un peu plus tout en ne regardant qu'elle, plus rien d'autre n'existait.

\- Moi aussi... Je suis désolée, pour mon absence, mon silence. Je vais tout expliquer, je te le promets.

\- Oui oui oui, on a compris, Roméo et Juliette se sont retrouvé c'est génial. On peut revenir au but premier de notre venue ici ? Interrompu Derek, s'approchant d'eux, les faisant revenir brutalement à la réalité.

\- Derek ? Osa la sorcière en le regardant sans trop y croire.

\- Hm. Affirma celui-ci d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu as changé.

\- Toi aussi."

Sur un dernier sourire, Améthyste se releva, aidé par Stiles, avant d'épousseter sa cape et ses robes tout en reprenant une expression neutre, puis de se tourner vers la meute. Comprenant que c'était bon, la sorcière qui étaient aux cotés de la première, avant que celle-ci ne reconnaisse le fils du shérif à sa voix, s'avança tandis que le reste de son groupe faisait de même. La meute en conclu donc qu'elle devait être la leader du clan.

Elle s'avança encore de quelques pas puis leur sourit calmement.

" - Je me présente, je me nomme Luraya et je suis la responsable de ce cycle, comme vous semblez le penser. Navrée d'un tel accueil mais nous recevons très peu de visite, et il semblerai que Améthyste connaisse certains d'entre vous. A ce propos, Peter, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous mais comprends que ta venue ne va pas rester sans conséquences. Termina-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard où brillait l'ironie la plus profonde.

\- Nous sommes désolés d'être rentrés dans votre forêt mais c'est urgent, nous devons vous parler. Coupa Scott, souhaitant activement parler à cette femme.

\- Je m'en doute bien, c'est pourquoi nous allons vous guidez jusqu'à notre clan, et nous parlerons de tout ça au calme, dans la salle du conseil.

\- Merci c'est très gentils.

\- C'est tout naturel voyons. "

La dénommée Luraya leur indiqua donc le chemin à prendre, tout en faisant signe aux sorcières présentes de former un cercle d'escorte autour des nouveaux venus. Suite à ça, le groupe s'enfonça donc un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, qui laissait de moins en moins la lumière de la lune filtrer.

Améthyste, elle, se trouvait un peu en arrière de ce qui semblait être la dirigeante, et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière, dans la direction de l'humain hyperactif. Celui-ci le lui rendais bien, affichant un grand sourire, et s'efforçant de ne pas aller à se mettre à sa hauteur pour la reprendre dans ses bras et parler de tout et de rien.

Une sorcières présente à ses coter dut à la formation imposé lâcha un petit rire discret avant de l'interpeller en chuchotant doucement.

" - Tu dois être le fameux "Orphée" n'est-ce pas ?

\- En chair et en os... enfin pour l'instant, si vous ne nous tuez pas. Bien qu'entre nous ce serai totalement légitime, on est un peu rentré chez vous par effraction. Commença-t-il à blablater, regardant droit devant lui en direction du chemin qu'ils prenaient.

\- Je confirme tu es bien celui dont elle nous parlait jadis.

\- Ah elle vous a parlé de moi ? S'interrogea le frère de Scott en se grattant la tête légèrement gêné de l'apprendre comme ça.

\- Oui, mais tu es sa résonnance non ? Quoi de plus normal d'avoir entendu parler de toi. Concéda la jeune sorcière en hochant la tête, grand sourire à l'appui. Oh, excuse moi je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Epsilon, mais tout le monde m'appelle Sissi et je suis celle qui représente le croissant de lune. Enchantée ! Ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant la main, qu'il s'empressa d'empoigner.

\- Moi et bien... Tu me connais déjà apparemment, ce qui est ma fois très pratique comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire car juste "Stiles, adolescent lambda un poil trop curieux" ça fait nulle à coté de ta super présentation. D'ailleurs, "croissant de lune" qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'es genre la lune elle-même ? Ce serai trop classe !

\- Ahah, non je ne suis pas la lune. En fait, se pencha-t-elle vers lui avec un air de malice, notre clan est divisé en deux groupes très distinct: le premier sont les simples sorcières qui s'occupe de notre village, et qui font en sorte que les sorts d'invisibilités tiennent ; puis tu as les gardiennes qui sont des sorcières aux pouvoirs supérieurs, ce sont des élues nées durant des phases de lunes et qui ont des spécialités qui sont de base assez rares, on les appelle les élues.

\- C'est trop classe !

\- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous sommes 6 au total, pour représenter la nouvelle lune qui est Saphyra notre dirigeante principale même si elle ne veut pas de ce rôle, ensuite la pleine lune qui est Luraya, qui est donc la responsable du cycle lunaire actuel, vient ensuite la gibbeuse qui la personne à côté du beau gosse brun à la voix si virile, et pour finir le quartier qui est celle qui ferme la marche derrière tes amis et moi-même le croissant.

\- EPSILON ! Tempéra la dénommée Luraya en s'arrêtant net de marcher pour se tourner vers elle. Quand tu auras finis de délivrer nos secrets à des inconnus tu me préviens ?!

\- Désolée... mais c'est la résonance de Méthy' alors je pensais que-

\- C'est ça ton problème, tu penses. Alors arrête pour une fois." Intervînt pour la première fois celle qui représentait le quartier de lune.

Suite à ça, la petite sorcière baissa la tête se tut, marchant en silence sans tenter de recroiser le regard de l'humain. Mais ça ne dura qu'un temps puisqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui doucement sans s'arrêter de marcher et lui tira la langue en mimant un désolée de main gauche. Stiles lui fit donc un clin d'œil en retour avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle.

" - Les cycles lunaires sont les périodes où la phase de la lune apparaît jusqu'à l'apparition d'une autre phase. C'est le temps où la personne correspondante à la phase devient la responsable des excursions, des batailles, stratégie etc. On a tout un roulement. Mais au final, les désistions reviennent toujours à Saphyra.

\- Parce que c'est la chef. Termina l'hyperactif en hochant la tête de compréhension.

\- Parce que c'est la chef. Répéta-t-elle en regardant l'horizon sombre qui profilait devant eux.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

\- Car c'est la plus vieille, la plus puissante et tout le blabla des titres qui va avec.

\- Et la plus assagis du coup ?

\- Oh dieu non. Se mit-elle à rire plus ou moins discrètement. C'est de loin la moins sérieuse de nous toutes trois quart du temps."

Riant discrètement, ils ne firent pas attention au fait qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ce n'est que quand les deux filles du groupes lâchèrent un "wahou" unanime, que les deux comparses levèrent les yeux. La sorcière, comprenant qu'il s'agissait juste de leur village, ne chercha pas plus loin et avança un peu plus pour rejoindre Améthyste devant, brisant la formation que le groupe avait établie autour de la meute.

Stiles, quant à lui, ne cessait de regarder tout autour de lui, émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. La brume présente dans la forêt s'était soudain dissipée et laissait entrevoir un village très animé où l'on entendait divers rires, paroles en tout genre, tout ça sur un fond nuancé de tas de couleurs diverses. Mais ce qui étonna et ravit le plus l'humain était la cité dans les arbres. Une ville suspendue au-dessus du village.

Luraya entreprit d'ouvrir le portail via un mouvement de main dans les airs puis pénétra dans l'enceinte même du village, suivit par ses comparses et la meute. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que leur entré ne laissa personne indifférent. En effet, tout s'arrêta à la secondes où Scott et ses amis entrèrent. Le temps semblait comme suspendu, les sorcières les regardaient tous avec des sentiments varié mais un revenait constamment: la méfiance.

" - Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, n'oubliez pas que les sorcières sont rancunières. Lança Peter, trop silencieux depuis qu'il avait fait u vol plané contre le sol, gracieusement offert par Améthyste.

\- Rien d'étonnant à ça, ton espèce a décimé la mienne. Contra celle-ci en le toisant malgré sa tête de moins face à lui.

\- Voyons, pourquoi reprocher quelque chose que nos ancêtres ont commis et qui n'a rien à voir avec nous ? Provoqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, sourire affiché, avant que Luraya et Epsilon ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

\- Un pas de plus, et je me ferai un tapis de ta fourrure Peter.

\- Voyons Luraya tu sais très bien que je serai incapable de lui faire du mal.

\- Pas intentionnellement oui, mais tu as déjà fait pire, loup de bas étage. Contra Epsilon, toute trace de gentillesse envolée.

\- Pourrions-nous discuter de tout cela à l'intérieur ? Au lieu de déclencher une esclandre en plein milieu de la place. Demanda la dernière sorcière que la meute n'avait pas encore entendu, la gibbeuse.

\- Bonne idée Aerys, ou ne pas en parler du tout serait tout aussi bien. Cet enfoiré est une raclure point finale.

\- Qu'est-ce que Peter à fait ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'alpha à voix haute.

\- Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas." Trancha Améthyste, en prenant la tête du groupe, qui reprit sa marche vers un endroit bien précis du village.

La suite du petit village à terre était tout aussi féérique que l'entrée, tout n'étais qu'étincelle de magies, enfants gambadant, rires et chaleur familiale. Bien plus qu'un simple clan, ces sorcières semblaient être une famille bien plus unis qu'eux.

Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes, s'enfonçant dans le village moyenâgeux, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un grand chêne , où se trouvait un escalier creuser à même l'écorce, montant dans les arbres, donnant ainsi accès à la ville suspendue.

" - Pourquoi une ville suspendue ? Demanda finalement Scott, trop curieux pour se taire.

\- Pour les habitations, les tours de gardes et la salle du conseil. Celle à terre contient la cantine, l'école, les différents baraquements professionnels et la prison. Expliqua Luraya en leur indiquant de la suivre.

\- Une prison ?! S'exclama Stiles en se tournant vers Epsilon, attendant une explication, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

\- Oui, on y enferme nos ennemis et ceux qui termineront aux bûcher par la suite."

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, pas le moindre surpris par la mention du bûcher, et suivit les sorcières qui montaient vers la grande cabane de bois dans l'arbre.

Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, Améthyste frappa à la porte et attendit qu'une voix féminine teinté d'ennuie lui donne la permission d'entrée, ce que tous firent. A l'intérieur, une femme avachi nonchalamment sur un siège au fond de la pièce se redressa légèrement avant de se mettre à sourire comme une enfant qui l'on avait qu'halloween serai tous les jours. Lydia elle-même ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, ses longs cheveux roux, ondulait doucement jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, teinté de plusieurs nuances allant aux blonds vénitien jusqu'au cuivré, ses yeux quant à eux étaient bleus, tel l'océan. Et elle ne parlait même pas de sa taille de guêpe soulignée par son corset noir. Elle était magnifique, en tout point.

" - Oh de la visite ! Enfin, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Souffla la jeune femme en se levant, révélant de longues jambes blanches que sa jupe asymétrique permettait de voir.

\- On ne te demande pas de te divertir, mais de surveiller le clan. Répliqua Améthyste en souriant légèrement tout en prenant place sur un siège, à côté d'elle, suivis de près par les autres gardiennes.

\- Mais c'est chiant."

Les gardiennes se mirent à rire à la remarque de la plus âgée et toisèrent ensuite le groupe d'humain pas si humain que ça.

Scott s'avança donc vers elles, bien que peu rassuré de voir tout un banc de sorcières, apparemment très puissantes, le regarder, sans l'espace d'un sentiment amical. Prenant une grande expression, il se lança finalement.

" - Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger-

\- Il faut être sacrément suicidaire oui. Coupa l'inconnue en prenant sa tête dans sa main, semblant s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Oui mais-

\- Ou au pire complètement Idiot. Souffla-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête avant de se stopper et de scruter le groupe. Oh ? Peter Hale, quel doux plaisir de te revoir sur nos terres.

\- Plaisir partagé Saphyra. Se mit-il à sourire légèrement, avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Tu avais une envie de mourir ? Demanda la dénommée Saphyra, réellement curieuse.

\- Déjà fait, et j'ai ressuscité. "

Sa remarque provoqua un fou rire de la part de belle rousse, qui se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait. Améthyste, quant à elle, dirigea son regard vers le blond et le scruta, une étrange lueur dans les yeux tandis que celui-ci se tournait vers elle. Un long regard s'en suivit entre les deux, teinté de rancœur et de non-dits, rapidement coupé par Saphyra qui reprit la parole, en fixant la meute, toute trace de joie envolé. Elle se leva finalement, fit un pas vers eux, tandis que ses camarades prenaient toutes place. Une fois ceci fait elle fit s'allumer les chandeliers présents dans la pièce d'un léger mouvement de main.

" - Bon et bien, que le jugement commence. Déclara Saphira en prenant place sur le siège central, les toisant avec un sourire presque dangereux.

\- Un jugement ? Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea Scott, redevenant un peu méfiant.

\- Oui un jugement Scott, tu sais c'est ce qui définit des actions mise en place visant à déclarer une personne coupable ou non.

\- Je sais Lydia mais... Pourquoi ? Nous sommes venus ici pour vous parlez d'un sujet important, pourquoi faudrait-il nous juger ?

\- Et bien, pour décider de votre sort. Pénétrez sur un territoire appartenant à un clan de sorcières n'est pas sans suite. Nous allons vous écoutez n'ayez crainte, nous trancherons ensuite si cela valait la peine de foulez nos terres. Vivre ou mourir, nous allons choisir."

* * *

Et voilà~ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez une scène entre deux personnages ou bien une plus globale ;)

Je rappel aussi que VOUS décidez des couples, ce seront ceux qui reviendront le plus souvent !

N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review, ça prend deux minutes et ça fait super plaisir 3

Bye-bi~ !

Yuki.


End file.
